bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wanderer's Lightning Has Come to Strike?
The sun's rays shined onto the surface of the Seireitei which lit the "world" up like a light switch in a small room. On top of a building in the Eleventh Division's barracks, Lieutenant Shingi Kawahiru sat stray. He had literally nothing to do, as all the other members of the division were busy with other orders. He began to think as to what exactly he could do, but nothing interested stood out. "I guess I could go visit Izayoi... But then again,she is undergoing special training. It wouldn't be wise to bother her with my presence. I can't believe I'm in the Eleventh Division, and there is no one willing to fight." Shingi tapped his finger against his head, and quickly something arose. "I'll go to him." Shingi stood to his feet, and vanished. Where the sun shone was also where the shadows formed. In the midst of these shadows, standing at the edge of the rooftops of the First Division — the highest view in Soul Society — was an individual known as Kotarō Saiga. He was a member of the and, appropriately so, an elite member of the who has been tasked with the observation of on a daily basis. Despite the importance of his role, few knew his name; Kotarō did not desire fame, however. He desired nothing more than the fulfillment of other's wishes. But today he felt a certain sense of abnormality, as if there was an aberration waiting to happen; the wind blowing his black jacket in the wind as he looked at the Seireitei with watchful eyes. As the vivid image began to take on the physical form of Shingi, he found himself just inside the barracks of the Second Division. It appeared his coordinates were on point, as he appeared literally in front of the man at which he sought out. "What do ya want?" The man asked, lying back with one of his hands on the back of his head." The man had black spiky hair all tied up in a ponytail. In his hand was a wooden pipe, ad as it stood in perfect contrast with his hair, it was clear who this man was: third seat officer Toneri Tokugawa. "Hm, that is no way to speak to your superior." Shingi exclaimed while glared the man in the eyes. "I'm still trying to figure out, why a man at your level of capabilities, settles for something such as third seat." Shingi just couldn't put his finger on that riddle, but he had to carry on with what his true intentions were. "Anyway Toneri, everyone in the Eleventh Division abandoned me, and went off on their very own training. As for me, you know I like to train by battles. Know any good contenders around?" Inhaling his pipe, Toneri paused before answering both of Shingi's questions. "First, what does a position have to do with my capabilities. Honestly, I prefer to be laid back, doing jack shit. Next, we actually have a patrol man running around here somewhere. Goes by the name Kotarō something, I don't really converse with the guy. He's a fourth seated officer, but I'm sure he'll be worth you while." Shingi found himself a bit relieved. "Where can I find him?" Toneri quickly became annoyed with Shingi's constant questions. "Mitch, does I look like a tourist guide? Go check the first division somewhere. He won't be within, look on the outsides. Goodbye." Shingi lifted his leg from the ground, and instantly he vanished yet again but this time near the first division. "So from what Toneri told me, this is much like a hide and seek game. Maybe marco polo? Kotarō!" Shingi began to shout out the man's name, in hopes he would respond. Then again, Shingi had just taken information from Toneri, which has proven to not be a good idea numerous times. From atop the roof which he stood, Kotarō could hear the shouts of a young man travel to his position. His name rung among those shouts and his interest was piqued, if only for the sake to reduce the chaos that had already run about Soul Society. He looked towards one of his comrades, who immediately swapped positions with him as Kotarō looked as if he were about to take a standard step before suddenly disappearing from that specific vicinity. Appearing on one of the other roofs, Kotarō had maneuvered, step-by-step, between the buildings until he reached near the source of the sound. Suppressing his reiatsu even further than he normally would, he had managed to take a single step behind the man. "You called?" His apathetic voice rung softly, likely shocking the man who had called for him. Calling the name a few more times Shingi had nearly reached a point to where calling the man seemed pointless. But then, suddenly, Shingi heard a voice finally answer his apparent worthless chants. Turning to the voice that spoke, Shingi was eager to answer back and he did so quickly. "Yes, Kotarō. I am Shingi Kawahiru lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. I know this is sudden, but you mind sparring with me? It appears my usual training partners are all occupied, and from your fellow division members I was redirected to you. Do you accept?" "Excuse me?" Kotarō questioned the man, eyeing him with a sense of lawfulness in his tone. "My Division members...Ah, it must have been Tokugawa-san." Kotarō confirmed, revisiting his brief conversations with the elitist. "He is far too talkative for our ranks..." Kotarō thought to himself, before returning to the conversation at hand. "I refuse." Kotarō said outright. "It is forbidden for combatants of our level to fight within the Seireitei at our full might — I doubt that you'd wish to fight at any level less." Sighing at the situation, it was customary that many Shinigami within other divisions turned down sparring matches with him. "I see, another tough cookie to break." What Kotarō had stated was one hundred percent true, but those in the Eleventh Division always thought otherwise. They were the division completely composed of the top Zanjutsu combatants. Shingi reached for his blade, pulling it directly from his waist he kept the scabbard on. This was method to how he fought. Shingi Kawahiru, a young boy considered a prodigy within his first few days of being in the Academy. Rushing forward Shingi blindly charged in. "Idiotic..." Kotarō sighed to himself, finding this man completely idiotic. Conserving his energy to the highest point, the man used the close distance between Shingi and himself in order to send out his left arm at great speed in an attempt the wrist that his opponent had held the zanpakutō with, using the momentum of the man to subsequently try and throw him backward to the nearby wall in order to make him realize his folly. It seems even though one is too abide by the rules, when attack one has no choice but to defend. There were only two options Kotarō could just from: fight or don't fight. Shingi wasn't completely sure of what his intentions were, but after seeing his dash, it set off a trigger of unease. As th gap would continue to close, Shingi would literally fall forward where he face would now be a few inches from the ground. He sprinted forward as he dropped adding on to the strength of the gravity. After reaching the height he needed he picked his head up, and as Kotarō reached his arm out, Shingi proceeded to slash across. It was the best view he could ask for, while it was exactly impossible to get out of Shingi's attack, he was confident it would hit, even though the damage wouldn't be sufficient, but it may have broken a bone. The spot was seemingly unprotected, and the best way to fend it. Shingi's sudden fall took Kotarō by surprise, which caused his attempt at negating Shingi's attack void. "What a reckless move." Kotarō, as he noticed Shingi's sudden elevation, reoriented his hand and pulled it back, managing to grip Shingi's shoulder. Using the said grip as leverage, Kotarō performed a pull-up-like motion, raising his legs in mid-air and narrowly avoided the attack after flipping over Shingi, letting go of him and subsequently taking a few small jumps backward to maintain distance. "Stop this nonsense, otherwise I'll be forced to take suppression measures." In Kotarō's mid-sentence Shingi dashed off towards him. While it was customary for him to speak prior and after a battle, during it was all about making the best moves for combat. While it was smart for Kotarō to form a bit of space, it was the perfect amount for Shingi to unleash his next move. Disrupting the man of his sentence Shingi instead of dashing straight forward, dashed diagonally making it extremely harder for him to be traced. Shingi was a Shinigami who's speed played a major part of his combat style. After the intense training with Seireitou Kawahiru, his skills reached unimaginable heights. From training Seireitou, he was able to move so fast that there would be nothing be an afterimage after he'd taken off. Jumping back into Kotarō's line of sight, Shingi was right in his face. Pulling his sword back, Shingi prepared a well stabilized swing. Just before making possible contact with his swing Shingi placed his pivot foot down where he was able to step to Kotarō's outside flash stepping to get behind him. The constant change in course and various maneuvers would leave his opponent mind confused, as at this point it would be potentially difficult for even a captain leveled Shinigami to keep track of the boy's movements. Continuing with his powerful swing, Shingi targeted his opponent from the back. Even a perfect parry would not leave his adversary un-fazed. "First Form - Ryū - Tsukikata" "He is attempting to use Hohō on me...although he doesn't realize one thing." Kotarō thought to himself as he noticed the flickering afterimage, all the while clapping his hands together. "The Shinigami know more than just how to swing a blade." His thoughts finished as his hands rose, "Hadō 57, !" As soon as he said so, the ground beneath him began to shake, upturning the earth as the roof began to break due to the force of his spiritual energy acting upon it. Several rocks had appeared at close proximity to him, managing to narrowly avoid the strike made by Shingi due to his target being replaced by a stone, rather than Kotarō. Kotarō, immediately afterwards, placed his left foot forward and bent forward slightly, immediately vanishing from sight due to the use of flash step and appearing at the edge of the rooftop the opposite side to where Shingi was standing. "Bakudō 21, ." He stated calmly, one of his hands touching the ground as red spiritual energy engulfed his palm. Soon, it released as a torrent of red smoke that surrounded Kotarō, prior to being redirected the other direction and encompassing the entire rooftop in dense smoke. "As I've stated previously," He stated professionally, "Place your sword away. I cannot guarantee that you will not be punished for your actions should we continue this any further. If you so desire a fight, then a formally registered sparring match would be much more preferable. Something as spontaneous as this is seen as a breach of conduct."